Surat Akihiko
by Fei Mei
Summary: Setelah menulis surat untuk Minato, Akihiko menulis surat untuk sahabatnya, yakni Shinjiro. A/N: sekuel dari fict Surat untuk Arisato Minato chapter 3, oneshot, challenge 10 drabble di grup United Fandom (10/10). RnR?


**Disclaimer**: ATLUS

**A/N**: Sekuel dari chapter 3 fanfic Surat untuk Arisato Minato, oneshot, untuk challenge 10 drabble di grup United Fandom (10/10).

**.**

**.**

**Surat Akihiko**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Yo,

Hei Shinji, ini aku, kuharap kau tidak bosan setiap kali aku memanggil namamu. Yah, soalnya entah kenapa aku selalu bilang padamu dalam hatiku 'Kau lihat, Shinji?' dan sebagainya setiap kali aku berhasil mengalahkan seekor _shadow_ besar atau jika sebuah peristiwa besar terjadi. Entahlah, lama-lama jadi kebiasaan saja sampai saat ini.

Jadi beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku, Mitsuru dan yang lainnya pergi ke Yakushima. Disana kami masing-masing menulis surat pada Minato. Lalu aku berpikir: kalau kepada Minato yang tidak begitu akrab saja aku tulis surat, kenapa kau yang sudah menjadi sahabat tidak pernah kutuliskan surat? Maka dari itulah sekarang aku menuliskan satu untukmu. Kuharap kau tidak cemburu karena aku menulis punya Minato duluan.

Tentu hanya kau dan Mitsuru yang benar-benar tahu bahwa mataku tidak pernah meneteskan air mata lagi sejak kepergian Miki. Sesedih apa pun kejadiannya, sejak peristiwa Miki, aku tidak menangis. Sedih, ya, ingin menangis pun, iya, tapi aku tidak bisa, seakan bola mataku ini sudah kering. Tetapi kupikir tidak ada yang tahu kalau bertahun-tahun kemudian aku menangis sekali lagi. Kali ini bukan karena Miki, melainkan karena kau. Iya, kau membuatku menangis lagi, Shinji. Di hari seremoni untuk mengenangmu di aula sekolah saat itu, aku tidak hadir –kuharap kau melihatnya dari sana. Aku datang belakangan. Kemudian aku berbicara padamu. Hatiku remuk dan hancur, serta kesal karena kau tidak mau merespon setiap perkataanku.

Kau tahu, sejak kau pergi meninggalkan kami semua malam itu, aku tidak begitu berani lagi menanggap bertarung melawan _shadow_ adalah sebuah permainan. Jelas saja, permainan macam apa, sih, yang bisa merenggut nyawa orang seperti itu? Tidak ada. Maka dari itu, ini bukanlah sebuah permainan.

Aku tidak kesal sepenuhnya padamu. Sebaliknya, aku kesal pada diriku sendiri. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sebegitunya menderita karena personamu itu. Sungguh, aku tidak pernah mengenal obat supressant sebelumnya, sampai saat kau memberikan obat itu pada Chidori saat di rumah sakit.

Shinji, kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku, atau dengan Mitsuru? Bukankah kami temanmu? Bukankah aku sahabatmu? Padahal hubungan kita begitu dekat, tapi kenapa aku seperti merasa bahwa aku hanyalah orang asing untukmu? Kenapa kau tidak bilang apa-apa padaku?

Ada apa denganmu, Shinji?

Apa kau menghindari kami karena masalah ibu Ken waktu itu? Kan sudah pernah kubilang, itu bukan hanya salahmu, tapi salah kami juga! Kami turut merasa bersalah atas meninggalnya ibu Ken, dan kami merasa semakin bersalah saat kau meninggalkan SEES dan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Shinji, bukankah kita tim? Mitsuru pun juga mengatakan hal demikian.

Omong-omong tentang Ken, anak itu sudah tidak hanya bersikap pura-pura dewasa, tetapi pemikirannya pun juga ikut menjadi dewasa. Mungkin dari awal ia bertindak seperti itu karena ia tidak menginginkan belas kasihan kita, apalagi dia satu-satunya yang paling kecil di antara kita semua. Dan ketika kau pergi, dia sempat dilema. Tapi aku memegang janjiku padamu, Shinji, aku berjanji untuk menjaga dia.

Oh ya, sesekali setelah kau pergi dan kami masih di asrama Iwatodai, aku masuk ke kamarmu. Tidak hanya aku. Kadang aku melihat ada Mitsuru, Minato, Ken, bahkan Junpei dan Koromaru berdiri di kamarmu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan disana. Yang jelas aku sendiri berdiri mematung di kamarmu. Sesekali menhadap ranjang, sesekali menghadap meja belajar yang tidak pernah kau pakai untuk belajar, bahkan aku juga sesekali menghadap pintu kamarmu baik dari dalam maupun dari luar. Entah, mungkin aku hanya ingin merasakan sedikit hawamu yang mungkin masih ada. Jangan, jangan anggap aku cabul, tolong. Tapi, ya, aku melakukannya.

Kemudian, sekarang aku berpikir. Daripada aku terus-terusan mengajakmu bicara dalam hati atau berbisik pelan, mungkin akan lebih enak kalau aku menulis surat padamu seperti ini. Lebih aneh memang, toh pada akhirnya surat ini mungkin tidak akan sampai di tanganmu (atau malah bisa sampai? Entah.). Tapi aku ingin melakukannya, dari pada aku melakukan tindakan 'cabul' seperti yang kulakukan di asrama (tapi itu tidak cabul, oke?), kan? Dan iya, bersiaplah untuk menjadi 'buku harian'ku, karena mungkin aku akan menulis padamu setiap hari, walau mungkin nantinya akan ada surat yang isinya hanya sebaris karena kekurangan bahan obrolan. Hahaha.

Kami merindukanmu, terutama aku.  
Akihiko

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**.**

**.**

Demi apa, entah kenapa Fei jadi menikmati nulis kata 'cabul' di atas. LoL. Apa-apaan coba. Wkwk

Review?


End file.
